Service providers and large enterprises face pressure to responsively and rapidly deploy requested services while reducing overall capital expenditures (CapEx) and operational expenditures (OpEx). Network managers are seeking to move to an operational model where capacity upgrades are targeted, service-driven, and can adapt dynamically to ever-changing needs of their customers in near real-time, all while leveraging existing investments in network infrastructure. Current service provisioning models provide limited flexibility, as they are typically tightly coupled with the topological placement of the network devices and further, require significant operational expenditure for managing multiple different technologies for deployment, troubleshooting, and fault recovery.